1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to optical recording systems and, in particular, to optical disc recording systems and related recording media. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to optical disc media using dyes for information recording, systems for recording information on such media, and various methods relating thereto.
2. General Discussion and Related Art
Materials that produce color change upon stimulation with radiation are used in optical recording devices. Further, widespread adoption of and rapid advances in technologies relating to optical recording media have created a desire for greatly increased data storage capacity in such media. Thus, optical storage technology has evolved from the compact disc (CD) and laser disc (LD) to far denser types such as digital versatile disc (DVD) and blue laser formats such as BLU-RAY. (“BLU-RAY” and the BLU-RAY Disc logo mark are trade-marks of the BLU-RAY Disc Founders, which consists of 13 companies in Japan, Korea, Europe, US.)
In each case, the optical recording medium comprises a substrate, typically a disc, on which is deposited a layer on which a mark can be created. In some media the mark is a “pit,” or indentation in the surface of the layer and the spaces between pits are called “lands.” A marked disc can be read by directing a laser beam at the marked surface and then detecting changes in the reflected beam.
It remains desirable to improve the mark ability and manufacturability of optical recording media while reducing the cost and complexity thereof.